


Accidentalmente...¿ Amor?

by MoaKina



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Gay, M/M, Mashton, Narry - Freeform, Yaoi, ashtonbottom, michaeltop
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoaKina/pseuds/MoaKina
Summary: -Me gustas!!...Por favor, sal conmigo! Mashton





	

Michael rodó los ojos y siguió su camino, ignorando el escándalo de sus amigos. A veces se preguntaba porque se juntaba con ellos pero sabía muy bien la respuesta. Luke y Calum eran los únicos, sin contar a su familia, que toleraba su carácter, cuando cambio y lo aceptaban a pesar de todo. Salieron de la escuela y se encaminaron al carro de Calum ya que el moreno los traía a la escuela y llevaba a casa aunque a veces a Michael le gustaba caminar o irse con sus hermanos y su mamá cuando ella podía. Subió de copiloto y suspiro al escuchar las quejas del rubio porque era, según Luke, su turno de irse en ese lugar y otras cosas que Michael ignoro por completo y mejor prendió la radio y subió el volumen. Luke al saberse ignorado, hizo una mueca y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, Calum solo río y arranco el auto.

Llegando a su casa, Michael hizo una seña para despedirse de sus amigos y entro a su casa. Unos gritos retumbaron tan solo se cerro la puerta detrás de el y sonrió sin poder contenerlo. Los mellizos, Aidan y Nadia, sus hermanos de 7 años se acercaron corriendo y cada uno se abrazo a una de sus piernas y lo miraron con una gran sonrisa.

-Mickey! Nos llevas al parque!-exclamo Nadia

-Si! Y nos compras un helado!-añadió Aidan

Michael les acaricio el cabello y miro a Jeffrey de 11, quien solo levanto los ojos unos segundos y luego regresar a su celular. Emily, su hermana de 14, bajo de las escaleras para mirarlo con una mueca burlona.

-Si Mickey! Y nos invitas a comer

Michael rodó los ojos y suspiro. Los ojos verdes de los mellizos brillaban con ilusión al verlo y Michael simplemente no podía decirles que no a sus hermanos y menos si ponían esa mirada, como si creyeran que el era la mejor persona del mundo. Sus hermanos eran su debilidad, su talón de aquiles. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza al reír y llevo una mano a su cabello.

-De acuerdo pero prometan que se portaran bien y me harán caso-dijo

Los mellizos asintieron energéticamente y corrieron a su cuarto por sus cosas. Michael miro a Emily y ella suspiro al cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho. El ya sabia lo que eso significaba. Estaban solos en la casa y la verdad ya no le sorprendía.

Sus padres trabajaban por lo que casi siempre estaban los cinco solos. Su padre tenia un taller mecánico a parte de ser carpintero y su madre era una estilista y tenia una boutique, tenían que sacar cita tiempo atrás para que las atendiera. A veces estaba en la casa, otras llegaba hasta la noche o estaba unas horas, todo dependía de su estúpida agenda. Michael trabajaba algunas veces con su papá y este le pagaba por hora e incluso ayudaba a su madre cuando era necesario pero evitaba que sus hermanos pasarán mucho tiempo solos. A Emily, a Jeffrey y a el les molestaba eso, que sus padres no fueran una constante en su vida, parecía que a veces olvidaban que existían y solo dejaban dinero para lo que necesitaban. Incluso habían llegado a contratar niñeras pero contando el con 17 y Emily con 14 años, ya no lo hacían y ellos se hacían cargo de los gemelos, Jeff era bastante independiente a su edad.

Michael dejo sus cosas y cuando los mellizos bajaron, salieron todos. Primero los llevo a una pizzería a comer y luego al parque. Emily y el se sentaron en una banca para cuidar de los menores que estaban en los juegos infantiles. Jeff se había encontrado con un amigo. Se acomodo en la banca y cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho mientras Emily jugaba en su celular. Todos en su familia eran rubios, diferentes tonos pero rubios y piel blanca. Los mellizos, Jeffrey, su mamá y el tenían los ojos verdes, su papá y Emily los tenían almendrados.

Salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar que lo llamaron y se acercó a Nadia cuando le pidió que la columpiara. Michael sonrió al escuchar las carcajadas y gritos para que la empujara más fuerte de su hermana y fue cuando lo miro. A unos metros de ellos estaba un chico quizá de su edad, pelo rizado castaño quien lo miraba y este al verse descubierto, aparto la mirada avergonzado antes de echarse a correr. Michael frunció el ceño entre confundido y sorprendido por la acción del chico.

"Qué demonios fue eso?"

Pero jamas se hubiera imaginado lo que significaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia es Mashton con otras historias pero por el momento menciones Narry, y los capítulos serán cortos.  
> Gracias por leer!


End file.
